


Soñar

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom medita sobre las vueltas de la vida, y como cambió su vida en el último tiempo
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 2





	Soñar

**Soñar**

Tom abrazó el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado en la cama, Aún sin terminar de aceptar lo que había ocurrido ese día. Con nerviosismo observó al hombre que se acurrucaba en su pecho y contemplaba desinteresadamente el televisor.

“James estas seguro qu-…”

“Amor, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi padre, tu y yo sabemos que no sirvo para los negocios, y me gusta demasiado mi trabajo como Auror como para dejarlo por ocuparme de los asuntos de la familia. Estoy seguro de que harás un trabajo excelente como cabeza de los Potter y fin de la discusión”- concluyó con un rápido beso en los labios de su esposo

El ojiverde apretó aún más el abrazo, agradecido del cambio radical que su vida había sufrido en los últimos tres años. Su oscura y solitaria vida se había esfumado, viéndose reemplazada por una en la que había un esposo cariñoso, grandes amigos, y una magnífica familia que le había abierto las puertas, una prestigiosa familia sangre pura, que no solo le había dado una nueva oportunidad, sino de la que, además, pronto se convertiría en líder

Sin duda debía haber hecho algo muy bien en una encarnación anterior, de otro modo no comprendía como había obtenido mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar


End file.
